1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to casters and, more particularly, is concerned with a quick-change caster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Removable casters have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,678 dated Jul. 4, 1989, Park disclosed a caster pad. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0127815 dated Jul. 10, 2003, Hall disclosed wheeled vehicles, racks, casters for vehicles, etc. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0066065 dated Mar. 30, 2006, Mason, et al., disclosed a removable caster system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,281 dated Oct. 14, 1980, Chung, et al., disclosed a caster pad. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,800,679 dated Jul. 30, 1957, Schultz, Jr., disclosed a caster mounting with removable casters. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,798 dated Apr. 29, 1975, Krulwich disclosed a roller for luggage and other objects. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0094554 dated May 22, 2003, Bushey disclosed a caster mourning, bracket.
While these removable casters may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.